Overly Protective
by Aangsfan
Summary: This is the story of how protective Sokka is and how he can get a little out of hand. Modern. Takes place during their highschool years. Kataang. R&R plz.
1. Meeting Katara

**Hello Everyone! Here's a story about how Sokka interferes with Katara's life. I hope you all like it! Katara is 16. Sokka is 17. And Aang and Toph are 14. **

It was a beautiful fall day and it just happened to be the first day of school. "Katara! Come on we're going to be late!" yelled Sokka

"Whatever!" she yelled back. Katara grabbed her backpack and got into Sokka's car. Sokka drove them to school like usual. When they got their Katara jumped out of the car. "Thanks for the ride! See ya later!" Katara yelled as she ran into the building.

The bell started to ring just as she entered the school building. She made it. As Katara walked farther she saw a familiar face. "Hey Toph!" she said to the young earthbender. "Hey" was her reply. Toph and Katara had known each other for a long time.

"So what's your first class?" Toph asked

"Oh…I don't know, I have to get my schedule." Katara replied

"Well then I guess I'll see you later" Toph said walking away.

"See ya!" Katara said

As Katara walked toward the main office Sokka came up beside her. "Hey little sis, what's up?"

"Nothing, just going to get my schedule" said Katara

"Oh that's cool" Sokka said getting bored

As Katara walked down the halls she saw some guys checking her out. Sokka gave each one of these guys threatening looks, and held a fist to them mouthing all of the bad things he would do if they touched Katara. Katara just ignored him and walked quicker rolling her eyes as she watched her brother. The truth was none of those guys really even interested her.

As Katara left him she went into the office and got her schedule. Then she went to her locker and got her books and headed to her first class. Katara was looking for her first class. It was in one of the rooms around where she was, but she had to find out which one it was. As she kept walking, not paying any attention at all to where she was going, she bumped into another person. The collision sent Katara flying backwards a few feet and her books flew everywhere else.

The person she had bumped in was a boy. He had beautiful light grey eyes, and he was quick on his feet. He wore a hat, a long jacket, jeans and sneakers.

"I'm so sorry" he said getting up and walking over to Katara "Are you okay?"

He reached out his hand and helped Katara up. "Yeah I'm okay, thanks!" Katara said staring into the eyes of the mysterious boy. "I'm Aang!" he said flashing a goofy grin.

"Hi, I'm Katara." Katara replied. Katara bent down to gather her books. "Oh, let me help you with those." Aang replied as he bent down to get some of her books. "Thank you." She replied.

Katara picked up a book of hers and than reached for another. At the same time Aang reached for the same book. Their hands overlapped and they both blushed a deep deep crimson. Katara picked up her last book and they both stood up. "So I guess I'll see you around?" Aang asked hopefully. "Yes, definitely!" she answered excitedly.

After that they both headed to their first class and went through the day waiting until they would see each other again.

**There is a lot more to come! So R&R plz. Until Next Time Peoples!**


	2. Meeting Sokka

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy all.**

The school day went by very quick. As the last bell rang Katara went down the hall searching for the boy she had met earlier. She wanted to get to know Aang more. He seemed so nice. She finally realized that he had probably left and went to her locker. Katara pulled out all of the books she needed for homework and put the ones she needed back. As she closed her locker, she saw a familiar face had been hiding behind her locker door.

Katara jumped because she didn't see him. "Hi Katara! Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to know if you…um…wanted to hang out ..er with me..so we could….get to know each other." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Katara was a little surprised that the boy she had just met earlier wanted to hang out with her of all people.

"I'd love to Aang, but I have to tell my brother that I'm not going to go home with him today first." She said.

"You have a brother?" he asked.

"Yeah, his name is Sokka. He's kind when he wants to be, but he can over-react big time about the littlest things." She said. "I'll go tell him; be right back."

Before Aang could even saw anything Katara had rushed off to tell Sokka. So Aang just waited for her by her locker.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Katara found Sokka waiting where his car was parked. "It's about time! Where have you been, I was about to leave you." Sokka interrogated. "Get in."

"Oh, I just came to tell you that I'm not coming home right away. I'm hanging out with a friend." Katara said trying not to mention that it was Aang.

Sokka barely paid attention to what she was saying. "Well don't expect me to pick you up or anything." He said bitterly.

"Okay, see you later." She sighed in relief. Katara didn't want him to hurt Aang.

Katara then went back to where she had left Aang.

After Sokka had started driving, he thought about what Katara had said. _Wait, what friend was she talking about?_ He thought suspiciously.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aang was still waiting at Katara's locker when she came back. "Sorry it took so long, but I had to make sure Sokka didn't wait up for me." She said.

"No problem." He said calmly. _Wow she's so pretty. I can't believe she wanted to hang out with me!_ He thought.

"So…um where did you want to go?" she asked.

Aang hadn't thought about that. "Well we could just take a walk." He said.

"Okay." Katara replied.

They started walking out of school and through the park. They were both silent until Katara spoke. "So what do you want to know about me?" Katara asked.

"Oh…um I….well, where are you from?" he asked.

"I'm from the South, you?" she responded.

"Me too!" Aang said with excitement.

Their talking went on for hours, and the more they talked the more they found they both had a million things in common. The one thing they didn't know though was that they were both benders.

Katara was so lost in their conversation that she didn't even realize what time it was. "Do you live around here?" Katara asked.

"Well…yes, I mean no…you see I really don't-." Katara stopped Aang in the middle of his sentence.

"You have a home, don't you?" she asked him. Aang just looked down sadly.

"My guardian was killed and I was forced to move away from my home." He said as his eyes started to fill with tears. Katara gave him a small hug.

"I know! You can come live with me and Sokka. We don't have much room, but we cam make room, and I'm sure Sokka wouldn't mind." Katara said.

"No, it's okay…I wouldn't want to bother you guys." He said.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Come on we'll go so you can meet Sokka." She said taking his hand. Aang just let her pull him around.

She led him all the way to where she lived. When they got to the front yard Katara saw that Sokka was already looking for her.

When Sokka saw Aang and his baby sister holding hands, his mouth fell open.

"Sokka, this is-." Katara never got to finish.

"Get away from my sister!" Sokka yelled. He then pounced onto Aang and punched him in his face. Aang fell to the ground and blacked out not knowing what had just happened. Sokka was hitting Aang more but stopped when Katara screamed and quickly pushed Sokka off of Aang. Katara was furious but, she quickly took Aang in her arms and brought him inside and put him on the couch.

Sokka came in baffled. Katara was getting some ice for Aang and, Sokka was about to get an earful because Katara was more furious than ever before.

**Sokka's gonna get it now! But the question is what will Katara do to Sokka? What will Sokka do to Aang? And what will Aang do? Will he stay? Or will he leave? Will he forgive Sokka? You'll find out soon, but only if you review. **


	3. Compromising

**Wow, thanks for the reviews. They are very much appreciated! Here's the next chapter that you've all been waiting for! Brother/Sister quarrel! **

Katara ran into the kitchen and got Aang some ice. When she came back she placed it on his head and turned to Sokka.

"WHAT THE HECK SOKKA?!?!?!?" Katara screamed. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"He was touching you!!" Sokka yelled back. "Who is that anyway?"

"His name is Aang! And I was holding his hand because he wouldn't come with me other wise." Katara retorted.

"Why would you want _him_ to come with you?!?!?" Sokka asked disgusted.

"Because Sokka, he's the sweetest guy you could ever meet, but he doesn't have a home!" Katara said as sadness rose in her voice.

"Oh…..well what does that have to do with us?" Sokka asked.

"I told him that he could stay with us." Katara said.

"YOU WHAT!?!?!" Sokka screamed.

"SOKKA, he has no home!!! We can't just leave him out in the cold!" Katara yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey…ow! I don't like the fact of him staying with us. And we barely have enough room now!" Sokka stated.

"Sokka I can take care of myself! And the bottom line is that he is staying. We _will_ make room for him!" Katara shouted at the top of her lungs. Then she threw another pillow at him.

"FINE! But if he tries anything, he will regret it!" Sokka grumbled.

"Just go away Sokka! And when he wakes up you owe him an apology." Katara yelled as he walked out of the room.

She then walked over to where Aang laid sat down on the edge of couch and looked at Aang. _How could Sokka do this? He hurt poor Aang. I feel so bad, I should have warned him. _Katara thought.

"Aang." She whispered.

Katara put her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. "Aang……Aang" she said again.

"Come on Aang, wake up." She spoke softly.

As Aang started to come to, he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. He opened his eyes and saw Katara looking at him concerned. And then he felt a searing pain in his head.

As he sat up he spoke. "What happened?" he asked rubbing his head.

"You…um…met my brother." She said. "I'm so sorry; I should have warned you before that he's really, really over protective."

"No it's okay, I understand why he did what he did." Aang stated.

"You do?" Katara asked

"Yeah." Aang responded as Sokka walked into back into the room.

"Aang this is my brother…Sokka" Katara told Aang.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aang." Said Aang.

Katara glared at Sokka and Sokka looked back to Aang. "Um, Aang I'm sorry hurt you…I was just trying to protect my baby sister-."

"I'm not a baby!" Katara pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Whatever, anyway it was a bad first impression so…sorry." Sokka said almost as if it pained him to say it.

"Apology accepted!" Aang said.

Sokka nodded with thankfulness and Aang spoke. "Well…I guess I should go-."

"No, it's okay. You can stay with us." Katara said. "Right Sokka?"

Sokka nodded. "I-I can't, I mean it's not right…" Aang started.

"No, we insist!" Katara stated. "You can share Sokka's room."

Sokka sighed. "Yeah I don't mind." He said

"I- I-." was all Aang could say.

"So it's settled then, you're staying." Katara smiled.

"Whoo-hoo." Sokka said sarcastically as he went to his room.

"Katara I- I don't know how to thank for what you're doing." Aang said.

"No need, it's my pleasure." Katara said.

Aang walked over to Katara and pulled her into a big embrace. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear.

She was about to speak when they heard Sokka's footsteps and they quickly separated. When he came in he stared at the two suspiciously and then walked out.

"Well it's getting late so we better get to bed. Sokka will help you with your bed but I'll see you in the morning." Katara told Aang.

"Okay, Goodnight." Aang said.

"Goodnight, Aang." Katara said as she headed to her room.

Aang watched as Katara walked off to her room and then he went in the direction that Sokka went. _I can't believe they let me stay. I promise that I will make it up to them._

**Yay for fluffiness! Sorry that it's a little short but I had to end it there. In the next chapter you can expect Sokka having a talk with Aang, more events at school, and definitely more KATAANG!!! Talk 2 u all l8r!**


End file.
